


and then we were done

by crickets



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/pseuds/crickets





	and then we were done

Jeremy remembers the first time he feels older than Tyler.

Tyler tells him that according to what Jules said, the werewolf life is only prolonged by a few dozen years or so. _Barely enough to tell the difference,_ Tyler assures him. But Jeremy can definitely tell.

Jeremy is in his senior year of college, still living in Mystic Falls, and Elena's in the hospital, it's a Tuesday, and he slept late for class that morning, but by dinner time he's an uncle. _Just like that._ The kid is pink and squished and barely human-shaped, and his sister looks as beautiful and happy as he ever remembers seeing her. Jeremy watches them together, and when he does, thinking of his parents, and Jenna, and this kid learning to walk, to ride a bike, to perform complex math equations, to tell a lie, to break a heart, he can feel the life pumping through is veins, one heartbeat at a time.

When Tyler unlocks the door to their apartment, sometime after midnight, Jeremy practically ambushes him. It must be some kind of record, Tyler's jeans pushed over his hips, Jeremy's hand snaked around to Tyler's cock, and then all too soon they're fucking against the wall, books and pictures flying. Jeremy can hear his heart pounding in his chest, thrumming in his ears. He can hear Tyler call his name when he comes.

He doesn't even bother to tell Tyler the good news until the next morning over breakfast. And years later, when Tyler's just a distant memory in Jeremy's mind, and vice versa, he'll remember that night as the last night he felt truly young, truly alive.

 _He'll have no regrets._

 _-fin_


End file.
